Fight For Freedom
|title card = mannafreedom.com |previous = Komputer Killer Karen |next = Get New Members But Lose The Old}}'''Fight For Freedom '''is the sixtieth episode of Leader Plankton!. Plot Leader Plankton sets out on a journey to find a device known the ReviveSquare32. Characters *Leader Plankton *Assistant Karen *Freedom Fighters Leader *Freedom Fighters (no lines) *Black Sponge (cameo) *Sir Sandy (cameo) *Cry Whale (cameo) *Snailster Slimey (cameo) Story Leader Plankton had been relaxing in his throne back in the Bucket Of Evil when Assistant Karen strolled over to him. "Shouldn't you be working on something to annihilate Anti-Plankton?" Assistant Karen asked. "You mean Anti-Gary. And why would I waste time doing that?" said Leader Plankton hopping off his chair. "There's been no word from them for four months. They haven't even bothered to change their name yet. They're probably dead," Leader Plankton explained. Suddenly the Anti-Gary gang burst in. ONE HOUR EARLIER Leader Plankton walked into The Bucket Of Evil, it was manky and dingy so he turned on a light. Assistant Karen soon turned herself on. “Plankton, why are you back now?” Assistant Karen asked. “I was gone for about three and a half months planning.” Leader Plankton summed up his answer. “There’s a weapon in DownTown Bikini Bottom and I have to have it.” "You don't have to have it," Assistant Karen says in a rather deadpan manner. "I do have to have it!" he growled, showing her a picture of it. "The ReviveSquare 32, it sucks the lives of people to kill them. Now goodbye.” Plankton says in one breath before leaving. "The people who thought of the name for that device must've been on drugs at the time," Assistant Karen muttered to herself. As soon as Leader Plankton got outside, he tripped on some paved ice, where he finds a board of wood that causes him go through the ice which at the end, he and the board go flying into a tube and then in the sewers which a waterpipe brings him up into the place to the ray gun. “There it is! The ReviveSquare 32!” Leader Plankton cheered. Then out of the smoke, six people come out. “So here is the Leader, himself.” Shouted one of them. Leader Plankton grabbed a hold onto the gun. “We’re going to need that gun for things you can’t imagine.” The one who shouted before continued. Leader Plankton began to run away from the group. “We will find you... WE WILL FIND YOU LEADER PLANKTON!” The Leader of the group shouts at him. Leader Plankton ran as fast as he can to the Bucket Of Evil. “KAREN! There was a... group... that... threatened to destroy me.” Leader Plankton said, rushing through his sentence.. ”You mean the Freedom Fighters?” Assistant Karen asked for clarification. "Oh, yes, the Freedom Fights. I'll have fun with them..." he chuckled darkly before sitting on his throne. "You're not going to rape them, are you?" Assistant Karen asked. "What? No! I was talking about torturing them! Geez, you have a messed up mind..." Leader Plankton muttered. Trivia *This episode was written by with some modifications made by The Terrible Travis. **This is the first episode to be written by Ghastlyop. *This episode takes place one hour before Anti-Gary. *This episode takes was originally called The Freedom Fight Begins. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:2014 Category:Episodes Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes